


Coming Home

by imaginary_golux



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff.  Pooh and Piglet move in together.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Piglet is asleep on the armchair in front of the fire.

_One_ of the armchairs. There are two, now that Piglet has finally moved in. Piglet is a little pink heap on his armchair, one ear flopping over the arm, tiny snores almost drowned out by the crackling of the fire. Pooh covers him with the small, tattered blanket which is Piglet’s most prized possession, and tucks him gently in.

Then he finishes setting out the honey for tomorrow’s breakfast. In a few minutes he will go off to bed himself, but for now it is good to watch Piglet sleep, free of the nervous energy and fearful jumpiness, safe here in their house in the heart of the Woods. When Pooh wakes, Piglet will be up already, eager for adventures. Tomorrow will be a good day.


End file.
